Golden Knight
The Golden Knight is a God Item, created by the Earth God, Kubera. Characteristic The Golden Knight takes a form of an over-sized bracelet, normally does not fit on any human's wrist. The size is adjustable through unknown means, which were passed on only to the oracles of earth for generations. Due to its creator's personality, it is risky to make any alteration through Bhavati Brahma. There are, however, 4 ways to remove the bracelet once it has been used. #Through death, the bracelet will be automatically removed from its user. #Through chopping one's wrist. #Through wishing the bracelet to be removed to a god of Fifth Zen. #Through asking help of the oracle of earth, who knows the secrets of utilising the Golden Knight (it can only be learned if the owner becomes the Oracle of Earth) The Golden Knight has an ability to increase one's divine affinity by unimaginable factors; enough to turn a Knight, who are fighters who only use their physical strength, into a full-fledged oracle. It also has ability to increase one's physical strength when it turns into a golden colour, enough for a pure human to cut through a Sura's sura-form body with just a hand by a simple swing. Its original function, however, was to suppress any excessive power, not by the bracelet itself, but by responding to the wearer's will. However, over the years the bracelet accumulated enough Divine Power to be able to transform Knights into Oracles. There are five Transcendental fixed within the Golden Knight. Synopsis The Golden Knight was created by the earth god Kubera, who used to cause damage unconsciously due to his passive transcendental skill Gigantic Force, to suppress the power caused by his transcendental skill. As the time passed, Kubera grew to become less dependent on controlling his power with the help of the bracelet. He tried to donate the Golden Knight to other gods who had trouble controlling his power, but the others had found individual ways to suppress their own power. Kubera kept the Golden Knight close to him nonetheless, as he believed one day, he would meet someone who needed it. After the unknown amount of time, he handed the Golden Knight to the human Knight named Enan. By that time, the bracelet was close to the god Kubera for such a long time that it accumulated enough power to increase Enan's holy affinity matching that of an oracle. After Enan's death, the bracelet was handed down to generations of the oracles of earth at the Earth Shrine at Kalibloom. However at some point, it was robbed from the shrine, and was placed on the black market. Lorraine Rartia was somehow able to get her hands on it, and purchase it. However during her absence, it was stolen by a pair of Half and Quarter thieves (a mother and son duo) Kubera Leez chased down the thieves, but they left before she can catch up with them, because Kubera (the god) frightened them to run away. At first, Kubera was insistent on keeping the bracelet, as it was his, but seeing the promise in Kubera Leez's power, he decided to hand it to her instead. Shortly after being forced to wear the bracelet, Kubera Leez was faced by a group of Asura Clan Suras. She was able to defend herself from one of the Sura by cutting its eyes by half. It lost its power again due to Kubera Leez's lack of vigor. Kubera Leez used it once again to defend herself from a band of Half Hunters. Ever since the event of Chapter 32 Kubera Leez has been wearing the bracelet as she cannot remove it on her own, and she is trying to reach Kalibloom to ask for the oracle of earth's help to remove it without dying or chopping off her wrist. Current Oracle of Earth, Siera Sies, declined to remove the Golden Knight from Leez, after he receiving a 50000 gold donation from Asha Rahiro, so Kubera Leez is still stuck wearing the Golden Knight. A black aura that negates transcendental skill is one of The Golden Knight's abilities. Category:God Item